Happy Birthday Will!
by Outsiders Obsessor
Summary: Written in honor of Michael Socha's birthday today! It's Will Scarlet's birthday, and his best friends Hannah and Hook are going to make it one worth remembering, and that's a promise. Contains a Will and Hook friendship!


**Happy Birthday, Will!**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the characters from _Once Upon a Time. _They belong to ABC. I do, however, own my OC character, Hannah. Please read the author's note at the end, it is very important!

Will Scarlet has been living in Storybrooke permanently for about two months now. When he returned from Wonderland, he found out that Mr. Gold had sent all of his stuff to storage and that he had been evicted from his apartment. Will was not happy with this news. In fact, his exact words were, "This isn't bloody fair! I haven't even been in Storybrooke since the second curse was cast!" Fortunately for him, his best friend Hannah and her husband Killian Jones are allowing the Knave of Hearts to live in their spare bedroom until he can save enough money to get another apartment. The alarm clock on Will's nightstand goes off, causing him to groan before rolling over to turn off the horrible beeping noise. As he reaches for the off switch, Will notices the time. It is only seven o'clock in the morning, on a Saturday no less.

"Why would I set the clock for this bloody hour?" Will asks himself out loud.

It is then that Will remembers that today is December 13th, his 28th birthday. Knowing that no one is going to remember his birthday, Will hesitantly pushes himself off of the bed. He heads into the kitchen to fix himself a cup of coffee, but finds there is already one on the counter for him. Will finds a note under it that says "Happy Birthday, Will! I hope you enjoy. –Hannah"

"So, that's who made me coffee. I'll have to remember to thank her," Knave says to himself as he drinks the amazing coffee Hannah made him.

A few minutes later, Hannah walks into the kitchen with a big box wrapped in balloon wrapping paper. Killian follows behind his wife with a birthday card and a smirk on his face. Will looks up from the table to find the pirate captain and Hannah standing in front of him.

"Morning," Will greets as he takes another swig of coffee.

"Good morning, Will. I take it you like the coffee," Hannah laughs as Will pours himself another cup.

"That I do, luv. For someone who doesn't like coffee herself, you make excellent morning coffee. I'll have to learn how you do it someday," Knave grins.

Hannah sits the box on the table in front of her best friend. Killian sets the card down on the table before going behind the Knave of Hearts and hitting him twenty-eight times in the back and shoulder.

"Oi! Why in the bloody universe did you do that, mate?!" Will yells in pain as he grabs his shoulder.

"Leroy and Henry introduced me to the concept of "birthday licks." I have to uphold the tradition," Killian says with his famous eyebrow cock and a devilishly handsome smirk.

"I'll remember that when you turn twenty-nine in this world next month, pirate," Will threatens the pirate captain.

Yes, each fairytale character has assigned themselves an age that they wish to be where their birthdays have some significance in this world.

"Open your card and present, Will," Hannah instructs.

Will grabs the box and slowly tears off the wrapping paper. He looks up at Hannah with huge, excited eyes as he pulls a brand-new coffee maker out of the box.

"Is this truly mine, Hannah?" he asks his best friend, because this is one of the best gifts he is ever received.

"Yes, Will, it is. I thought you could put it in your apartment once you get one. Do you like it?" she responds.

"It's fantastic, luv. Thank you so much," Will tells Hannah as he hugs her.

"Here's your card, Will. I picked it out," Killian brings to the Knave's attention as he hands him the blue envelope.

Will carefully opens the envelope and reads the front of the card out loud.

"Happy birthday to the smartest, most handsome 28-year-old guy in the world."

Will smirks at this as he reads it.

"Well, thank you, Killian," Will says as he opens the card to see the inside.

A mirror is seen inside, and the card now reads, "That's funny. When I bought this card _I _was the person in the mirror. Happy birthday anyway. From, Killian."

"I knew there was going to be a catch to this card," Will chuckles as he slips it back into the envelope.

"Well, I had to make a reason to bring up how devilishly handsome I am," Killian smirks as he grabs the carton of chocolate milk from the fridge.

"What do you want for your birthday breakfast, Will?" Hannah questions.

"Chocolate pancakes and eggs sound good right about now," Will responds as he grabs some glasses and plates out of the cabinet.

"_You _don't want bacon? I'm shocked," Hannah teases as she starts mixing up the pancake batter.

"How could I forget about bacon? I'll cook some of that while you make the pancakes," Knave replies.

Killian tosses him the package of bacon as he gets the eggs out of the fridge. The pirate captain cracks the eggs into a skillet before starting to scramble them. While the pancakes are cooking, Hannah turns on the radio where the three of them can listen to Christmas songs as they make breakfast. A few seconds later, "You're a Mean One, Mr. Grinch," by Thurl Ravenscroft is playing in the kitchen.

"You have all the tender sweetness of a sea-sick crocodile, Mr. Grinch! Given the choice between the two of you….. I'd take the seasick crocodile!" the song says as it nears the middle.

"I don't think you want to choose the sea-sick crocodile, mate, especially if that crocodile goes by the name of Mr. Gold," Hook warns the voice recording of Thurl Ravenscroft.

"He can't hear you, mate. It's a voice recording," Will explains.

"I know that. Hannah explained the magic sound contraption to me. I _have _to warn people about the Crocodile," Killian remarks as he continues cooking the eggs.

"Well, the pancakes are done," Hannah tells her pirate husband and her best friend.

Will passes her the plates, and she stacks three pancakes on each plate.

"There are still a few extra pancakes if anyone wants them," she says as she goes to eat in the living room.

"I challenge you to a pancake eating competition," Will exclaims to Killian as he grabs an Xbox controller off of the coffee table.

"Challenge accepted, mate. The loser has to go over to Regina and Robin's house and sing Christmas carols long enough to make Regina throw them in the pool. Do we have a deal?" Killian smirks.

"Deal. Are you ready to lose, pirate?" Will grins as he gets his fork ready to cut into the warm, delicious pancake batter.

"I'm ready to _win, _Knave. Being a pirate for so long has made me quite a fast eater," Killian smiles as he picks up his fork.

"I don't see how that's relevant, but okay. On my count, pirate," Will responds with a slightly confused facial expression.

"Don't make yourselves sick by eating too fast," Hannah warns the two handsome men as she picks up a piece of pancake on her fork.

"We won't, luv," they promise at the same time.

Both of them cut into their pancakes at the same exact second, eager to win the pancake eating contest. Will is finishing his first pancake, and Killian is starting his second one. Will sees this and starts to eat faster, only, so does Killian.

Within four minutes, both young men are nearing their last bite. Killian quickly swallows his last bite, just a mere second before Will.

"Done!" Killian shouts out suddenly.

"Nah," Will protests, not wanting to lose a pancake eating contest to a _one-handed pirate. _

"Hannah, luv, who won?" Killian innocently asks his wife.

"Yeah, who _really _won, luv? I think your pirate is telling a bloody lie," Will inquires.

"Neither of you won," Hannah smiles at her husband and best friend.

"What do you mean neither of us won, lass?" Will questions in confusion.

"Someone _had _to win," Killian agrees.

"_I _won. I finished my third pancake before both of you did," she smirks.

"That was bloody brilliant of you, Hannah! Now Will has to annoy Regina with Christmas carols and get thrown in the freezing pool, on his birthday, no less. You are quite the strategist, luv," Hook comments, his eyes shining in mischief.

"Well, Killian, Will's not the only one who lost," Hannah winks at Will.

"Come again?" Killian questions.

"You said the loser had to get thrown in the pool, didn't he, Will?" she says.

"That he did, luv. That he did," Will smiles as he becomes part of Hannah's plan.

"And this affects me because…..?" Killian asks.

"You lost too, mate. I guess we both have to get thrown in Regina's pool," Knave smirks.

"Bloody h***!" Hook complains, earning him a smile from his wife and best friend.

"You two can wait and go over to her house after lunch. She'd be even more annoyed if you woke her up," Hannah tells the two men as all three of them play Fable III on the Xbox.

At nine o'clock, all three friends go to their respective rooms to get dressed. After dressing, they head for the bowling alley to start Will's birthday surprise. All of the lights are out, which raises Will's attention.

"Is the bowling alley closed on Saturdays?" he asks, motioning towards the darkened building.

"No, mate, it's not," Killian tells him.

"So, are we breaking in, then? The door's locked?" Will remarks as he tries the handles.

"I told them to leave it open," Hannah says in a low tone.

"How are they gonna know we're here?" Hook whispers.

"Give me a minute," she responds while pressing Regina's name on her contacts list.

The phone rings for a good two minutes before Regina picks up.

"Where are you?" the queen inquires over the phone.

"We're waiting for you to unlock the door. Hurry, because Will's starting to get suspicious," Hannah softly says into the phone where Knave can't hear her.

The brief call ends, and Regina sends Leroy to open the door.

"Is everything ready, Leroy?" Hannah asks the dwarf.

"I believe so, sister. This is going to be one heck of a birthday party," Leroy says a little too loudly.

"Shhhh! Not so loud. He'll hear you," Hannah reminds.

Leroy just simply shrugs before going back to his hiding spot. Hannah, Killian, and Will go into the dark bowling alley before the lights flash on.

"Surprise!" everyone yells at Will.

Knave smiles and looks around at the nicely decorated room. All of his friends are there. Many multi-colored balloons, streamers, and other party favors decorate the walls, along with a banner that reads "Happy Birthday Will Scarlet!"

"I take it that Robin made the banner," Will grins as he notices the message.

"Why do you say that?" Robin asks his friend, his lips pursed in a small smirk.

"You're the only person that calls me by my full bloody name! I know it was you," Will laughs.

"Okay, you caught me. Now, are we gonna bowl or not?" Robin chuckles.

Will claps his friend over the back before heading over to the lane he's been assigned. He is on a lane with Killian, Hannah, and Elsa.

"I'm gonna beat you today, Hannah," Knave smirks as he prepares to bowl his first frame.

"We'll see about that. I used to bowl for my high school's team, remember?" Hannah reminds her friend, teasing him slightly as she does so.

"Then it would be a shame if you lost to me, lass," he teases back.

That's how their friendship works. They tease each other at times, but they can never stay mad at each other for more than a minute. As Will throws his bowling ball, Killian fake coughs, which makes the Knave lose his concentration. The bowling ball ends up in the gutter, causing Will to look at Hook with an unpleased expression on his face.

"Why did you do that, mate? I could have gotten a strike!" Will asks the pirate, complaint filling his voice.

"_Could _being the operative word there," Hook answers with a devilishly handsome smirk.

"You better not mess up my concentration this time, pirate," Will says in a semi-threatening tone.

"No promises, mate," Killian quips as Will takes his mark.

This time, the pirate captain controls himself and shows some manners while his friend is bowling. He is able to get a spare, to which he gives Hook an "I told you so" look.

"Nice comeback, Will," Hannah compliments as she high-fives her best friend.

"Thanks, luv," Will returns as he high-fives her as well.

"It still doesn't change the fact that I'm going to win, though," she smirks as she picks up her bowling bowl.

Knave just sticks out his tongue at the back of her head while she's not paying attention.

"That's bad form, mate," Killian says in a low voice to Will.

The Knave just shrugs this off before watching Hannah get a strike. He shakes his head as she smiles at him and holds out her hand for a high-five, which he regretfully returns. If there is one thing Will hates, it's losing, especially when there is smack talk involved.

Three hours later, everyone is finished bowling five games. However, no one has had quite the rivalry that Hannah and Will have had, with the exception of Robin and Henry. Henry wanted to prove that he could beat his step-father in some type of sport. The dark-haired teenager managed to prove this, earning him a little bit of fake jealousy from Robin. Killian totals up the final scores from their five games. Hannah won the first game, which gave her one point. Will won the second and third games, which gave him two points. Killian won the fourth game, beating Hannah by only two pins, giving him one point. Then, Hannah dominated the last game, beating everyone else on the lane by thirty pins. That makes her and Will even with two points apiece.

"You have got to be bloody kidding me! How is that even possible?" Will shouts as he looks up at the final comparisons.

"I guess we're both good bowlers, Will. How about one last game before we eat your birthday cake, hmm? This one is for the win, promise," Hannah suggests.

"Game on, luv. Don't get too upset when I beat you, though," Will teases as he prepares to start the last game, the one that will prove who is the top bowler.

The first nine frames go by rather fast, with Will trailing behind Hannah by ten pins, which could easily be made up for in this frame. As the Knave approaches the lane, he decides to try a new tactic. He spins the bowling ball a little bit before letting go, which gives the ball more momentum, which leads to him getting a strike, thus earning the right to two more turns. On his next turn, Will gets a nine, and picks up the last pin with his final turn. His ending score is a 164.

"Beat that," he cockily says to Hannah before sitting down and propping his feet up against the table.

"With pleasure," Hannah responds, just as cocky as her best friend.

Her first turn ends up in a strike, meaning she gets two extra turns as well. Hannah's next two turns also result in strikes, making her final score a 204, her best bowling score in her whole life. Will gawks at the score as his jaw hangs open, not able to believe his eyes. Sure, he knew Hannah was a good bowler, after all, she had bowled all throughout high school, but she had never gotten that high of a score before. Maybe he should have gotten her to pressure him more and perhaps he could have done better than he did. However, being the good friend that he is, Will gives Hannah a congratulatory hug.

"Nice game, Hannah! Isn't that your best score?" he questions.

"It is! I'm so happy! I guess I win, then," she answers with a slight smile.

"There's always next time for me to win," Will returns with a smile of his own.

Hannah lightly laughs at this before Killian comes over to congratulate her as well.

"Great job, luv. You put the thief to shame on his birthday _and _had your best game. Not a bad record, I might add," Killian tells her before kissing his wife on the lips.

"Mate, she put _you _to shame every game but _one. _I wouldn't be talking if I were you," Will jokes.

Killian cracks a smile before heading over to the table with Will's cake and ice cream on it.

"Come on, before all of the ice cream melts!" Hook calls to Hannah and Will.

The two of them stop at the edge of the table, and Hannah smiles as Will's eyes get wider out of excitement. The chocolate cake looks delicious, and there is even "Happy Birthday Will" written in blue icing in Hannah's handwriting. An array of ice cream flavors sits on the table, courtesy of Elsa. After defeating the Snow Queen, Elsa took over Any Given Sundae and has kept its customers happy. On the table there's Rocky Road, Vanilla, Cookies and Cream, Chocolate, and Monster Cookie Dough, along with a multitude of toppings.

"This is bloody fantastic, mates! Thank you for all of this," Will says as Hannah lights the candles on the cake.

"Now, before we sing Will happy birthday the traditional way, Hook and I have learned a version that suits him better," Robin announces to everyone.

"Bloody h***," Will whispers under his breath, knowing this will turn out bad for him.

Robin and Hook smirk at Will before starting to sing.

"Happy birthday to you," Robin starts off.

"You live in a zoo," Hook smirks.

"You look like a monkey," Robin grins, clearly teasing his best friend.

"And you smell like one, too," Killian laughs, adding to the tease.

With that, the two of them finish their birthday parody, and Will rolls his eyes in disbelief at his two friends.

"You guys are just insulting yourselves, ya know," Will smirks.

"And why do you say that?" Robin asks.

"I spend my time living either at the Merry Men's camp or at Hannah and Killian's house. So, you're calling one of those a zoo, and we all know it's not Hannah's house," Knave remarks.

"Fair point, Will," Robin remarks.

"Robin, he just called your camp a _zoo. _Are you going to let him do that?" Hook asks the leader of the Merry Men.

"Yes, actually, I am. I've called dinner at the camp "feeding time" for the past couple of years. With how the men fight over whom gets the last serving, you would think they were animals," Robin laughs.

"If you had said that about _The Jolly Roger, _you'd be a dead man," Killian tells his friend.

"I don't have any sarcastic remarks about your ship, pirate. After all, I am the first mate now," Will responds with a slight smirk.

After Hannah, Will, and Killian returned from their adventure across Wonderland, the Enchanted Forest, Agrabah, London, and Storybrooke, Hook made Knave the new first mate of _The Jolly Roger._

"If you three are done bickering, I think Will needs to blow out his candles," Hannah tells the three of them.

"Before the bowling alley burns down would be nice," Regina comments.

Will steps up to where Hannah is holding the birthday cake out before taking in a big breath of air. He lets the breath out and blows out all twenty-eight of his candles.

"What did you wish for, Will?" Hannah asks her best friend.

"It's not a _what, _Hannah; it's a _who," _Will answers, a small hint of sadness in his voice.

"You _will _find her again, Will. I promise," Hannah tells the Knave of Hearts, giving him a hug as she does so.

"I hope you're right, Hannah. I can't live the rest of my life without _her." _

A few hours later, Hook and Will head over to Regina's house to fulfill their bet for the pancake eating contest.

"How did I let you talk me into this, mate?" Hook questions as they knock on Regina's front door.

"You're the one who accepted the challenge, _pirate,_" Will reminds with a sassy eyebrow raise.

"Well, you know not to challenge me, _thief. _I can't back down from any challenge," Killian responds in an equally as sassy tone.

"I'll keep that in mind, mate," Will says to his friend when Regina opens the door.

"What do you two idiots want?" she inquires in an annoyed tone.

"We wish you a merry Christmas. We wish you a merry Christmas. We wish you a merry Christmas; and a happy New Year!" Will and Killian sing very loudly.

Now, a normal woman would probably be close to hysterics at this point, with having tow handsome, British men singing that they wish for her to have a merry Christmas. Regina, however, is not one of these normal women. Instead, she gets instantly annoyed with their antics, and with one wave of her hand, she throws both men into the freezing water of her large swimming pool. Will quickly gaps for breath before starting to wildly kick his legs to keep himself from drowning. Yes, Will Scarlet _still _hasn't learned how to swim yet. Maybe one day he will, but for now, he's content with getting out of the freezing water and going to do something else exciting for the remainder of his birthday.

Both the pirate captain and the thief get out of the pool as fast as they can, almost knocking each other down in the process.

"Get out of the way, mate!" Killian says, his teeth chattering as he does so.

"N-n-n-not gonna happen, mate. I need to get out of this bloody water as soon as possible," Will responds as he pushes himself over the wall of the pool, hitting Hook in the face with his elbow in the process.

"Just hit me in the bloody nose while you're at it, Scarlet," Hook mutters to his friend as he gets over the wall of the pool as well.

"I'm cold," Will casually remarks, though his body is shivering and starting to numb.

"This was not one of our best ideas, mate," Killian agrees with his best friend.

"I agree, mate. That was even worse than our idea to have a water balloon fight with everyone in the town, and we hit Rumpelstiltskin square in the face," Will says with a small chuckle.

"Well, let's get back to the house and change into some dry clothes. I think Hannah had another surprise for your birthday for you," Hook tells his friend as he claps the thief over the back.

"I'll race ya," Will challenges with a competitive look in his eyes.

"You're on, mate," Killian responds before taking off running towards the house.

Will and Killian arrive at the house not more than five minutes later. The two of them run into the house, throw their wet jackets on the coat-rack before kicking their shoes off on the doormat.

"You guys are getting water everywhere!" Hannah tells them as the two men race for the couch.

"Sorry, luv," the pirate and the thief answer at the same time.

Will reaches the couch first, so he grabs the TV remote and an Xbox controller. He quickly turns the TV over to the Xbox setting. The Knave selects his profile on a video game he enjoys playing with Hannah and Killian.

"What are ya doin', mate?" Hook questions.

"I'm paying you back for selling all of my rare goods to that con artist on the game, mate," Knave smirks as he steals all of Hook's precious gemstones and other tradable goods from the pirate's virtual house.

"That's not bloody fair! I did mine as a joke!" Hook complains, wanting to jerk the Xbox controller out of his friend's hand.

"Then, this will be hilarious," Will laughs as he hits "steal all" on the game.

Killian looks like he is trying very hard to contain himself and not hit Will on his birthday. Any other day, Will would probably get an elbow to the stomach, or Hook would simply repay the favor after Will went to sleep that night. However, since it is the thief's birthday, Hook decides he can let it slide, for now. Once Will goes to sleep, he's not making any promises.

"You are gonna pay for that later, mate," Killian warns Will.

"I'm quivering in fear, mate," Will sarcastically says before turning off the Xbox.

Later, the three friends go to the ice skating rink to meet with Robin, Regina, Roland, Henry, August, and Hannah's sister Madison, to have more fun for Will's birthday. After skating, Hannah and Killian are going to surprise Will with a smaller party at Granny's, complete with his favorite, a nice big bottle of whiskey as a present for him. When the three of them arrive, everyone else is already there. Hannah, Killian, and Will go and get a pair of skates for each of them before strapping them around their feet. Knave instantly heads for the newly smoothed patch of ice, and starts to skate like a pro. He's had years of experience, given that he used to skate every day in the winter with his sister. It has been a long time since he has skated, but he doesn't show any signs of forgetting how to blow everyone's breath away. Killian skates out into the center of the rink, starting to get back in the hang of skating. To be honest, the pirate hasn't skated since he was six years old, and that was quite some time ago. However, after being on the ice for a few minutes, the pirate captain remembers what he used to do while skating as a child and is back to his full effort in no time. Everyone else, aside from Hannah takes to the ice and look to be quite the naturals at it. Hannah, however, plays some of the arcade games while also watching her friends and family skating. After a while, the sun sets, and it is soon nine o'clock. Will realizes that his best friend hasn't been on the skating rink in the four hours that they've been there, so he goes to look for her. He finds Hannah sitting in the party room, looking out of the one-way window to see that Hook, August, and Madison are getting into their own private battle over who can skate the fastest.

Hannah notices her friend's presence as Will sits down on the bench next to her.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" Hannah asks him.

"IT might be the best night of my life," Will admits as he looks out at his friends.

"You guys look like you're having so much fun," Hannah says to Will.

"We are, luv. Which begs the question- What are you doing in here all by yourself? Why don't you come out onto the ice with us?" Knave returns, which forces Hannah to smile before answering.

"I'd rather stay in here," she honestly tells Knave.

"Oh, come on. What are you so afraid of?" he questions, looking into her sparkling blue eyes.

Hannah doesn't answer, so Will knows what it is.

"Oh, I get it. I think I know what's going on here," Will smirks at his best friend.

"What's going on then, Knave?" she teases with a slight smile.

"You're afraid of falling in front of everybody, aren't ya? Go ahead and admit it," Will replies, a small smirk appearing on his lips.

"Yes, okay. I am. I have a bad experience with skating from my teenage years. When I was fourteen my sister tried to get me to skate with her, and I fell flat on my butt several times on the carpet. I don't want to try again," Hannah answers Will, looking at his reaction in amusement.

"Well, then I need to help ya learn to skate. It's quite fun when you know what you're doing," Will reveals as he grabs his best friend's hand.

"I don't know…" Hannah begins before Knave cuts her off.

"We can get your pirate to help teach ya too, if ya want," he smirks, knowing that Hannah will say yes at this offer.

"Fine, Will. I'm just letting you know, if I break anything, you're paying my hospital bill," she jokes with her friend.

"You won't break anything on my watch, luv," Will assures as he pulls her onto the skating rink.

Killian comes to a stop beside Hannah before grabbing her left hand with his good hand. Will grabs her other hand, and the three of them begin to slowly skate around the rink in order to let Hannah start to learn to skate at her own pace. She starts to skate with more confidence, squeezing Hook's hand every now and then as proof that she's starting to feel more confident about this. Will and Hook watch her progress, realizing that she's starting to let her grip on their hands go more and more as she continues to skate.

"We're letting go now, luv," Killian tells his wife.

"No, not yet! I'm not ready to skate by myself!" Hannah calls to them in a slightly worried tone.

"You'll do fine, luv. Believe in yourself," Will positively enforces.

Hannah starts to glide across the ice, beginning to feel like she can do this after all.

"I think I've got it!" she says as she twirls around the frozen rink.

"Keep going, luv. I'm going to try something," Killian suddenly tells her as he skates towards her.

Killian grabs his wife's hands in his good and hand and his hook before twirling her around on the ice. She easily moves with him, allowing him to twirl her around the ice, making the rink into a dancefloor. When they finish dancing on the icy surface, Hook kisses her lips before they skate towards the carpet.

"That was really fun. Thanks for teaching me to skate, Killian and Will," Hannah smiles at her husband and her best friend.

"It's no problem, luv," Killian assures.

"Yeah. Somebody had to teach ya," Will smiles.

Everyone heads to Granny's Diner for another birthday party for Will. They give him his bottle of whiskey as a present, which makes him exceedingly happy.

"Drinks for everyone!" Will suddenly yells out.

Everyone takes a drink, aside from Hannah and Madison, who never like to drink. Regina took Henry and Roland home earlier, so they wouldn't have to be around a drunken Will and a drunken Hook. It's bad enough when only one of them is drunk, and the Evil Queen could not imagine what mischief the two outlaws could get into.

"I challenge you to a karaoke sing-off, mate," Will drunkenly says to the pirate.

"You're on. Hannah, lass, pick a song for us!" Killian responds, for he is drunk as well.

Hannah selects a song that perfectly describes the party and Will, especially on his birthday. She hands Hook and Knave each a microphone, and leaves one for herself. If they were going to sing karaoke, she was not going to miss out on this hilarious opportunity. The music starts, and the lyrics appear on the back wall of the diner via projector. The three friends take turn singing the lines to the song, and each of the partygoers realizes how well the song fits tonight.

**Will: **_May our hearts be full like our drinks tonight_

**Hannah: **_May we sing and dance 'til we lose our minds_

**Killian: **_We are only young if we seize the night_

**Will:**_ Tonight we own the night_

**Hannah:**_ Tonight we own the night_

**Will: **_When my time is over, lying in my grave_

_ Written on my tombstone, I want it to say,_

**Hannah: **_"This man was a legend, a legend of his time._

**Killian: **_When he was at a party, the party never died."_

**Will: **_Hey, everybody's got a dream so what do you say_

**Hannah: **_Are we making history?_

**Will: **_May our hearts be full like our drinks tonight_

**Hannah: **_May we sing and dance 'til we lose our minds_

**Killian: **_We are only young if we seize the night_

**Will:**_ Tonight we own the night_

**Hannah:**_ Tonight we own the night_

**Will: **_For tonight I'm famous, for tonight I'm king_

_And I will be remembered for centuries. They'll say,_

**Hannah: **_"This man was a hero, a hero of the night._

**Killian: **_When he was at a party, the party never died."_

**Will: **_Hey, I'm a little drunk but I got something to say_

"Bring on the rum!" Knave shouts in the middle of the song, disrupting the actual lyrics.

**Killian: **_May our hearts be full like our drinks tonight_

**Hannah: **_May we sing and dance 'til we lose our minds_

**Will: **_We are only young if we seize the night_

**All: **_Tonight we own the night_

**Killian: **_And let us wake up inside of stranger's bed_

**Will: **_Let us drink until there is nothing left_

**Hannah: **_And this night, my friends, we will not forget_

**All: **_Tonight we own the night_

_Tonight we own the night_

**Will: **_May our hearts be full like our drinks tonight_

**Killian: **_May we sing and dance 'til we lose our minds_

**Hannah: **_We are only young if we seize the night_

**Will: **_Tonight we own the night_

**Hannah: **_Tonight we own the night_

After singing, Will gets off of the make-shift stage, which was really just one of the tables, and starts to head for the door. That's when a familiar blonde woman walks through the door of the diner. Her blue eyes sparkle as she looks at Will, and his eyes instantly widen in surprise.

"Ana," he breathes, not believing that his true love is in front of him.

"Will, I've missed you," she tells her boyfriend, wrapping him in a hug, not caring that he smells like a combination of the forest and whiskey.

"I guess birthday wishes do come true," Will whispers as he runs a hand through Anastasia's hair before he kisses her on the lips.

One thing is for certain, Will Scarlet had the best birthday he has ever had today with all of his friends in Storybrooke.

**Author's Note: Happy birthday, Michael Socha! I hope you have an amazing day, and if you are reading this, please, please, please comment on what you thought! Your input would mean the world to me! As for my other readers, your reviews would be greatly appreciated as well! P.S. The song that Hannah, Killian, and Will sang is **"We Own the Night" by The Wanted.

**Also, I want to make a shout-out to my Uncle Brian, whose birthday is also today! Happy birthday, Uncle Brian, and I hope you enjoy yourself today. Best birthday wishes to you and Michael Socha! **

**Thank you again to all of my lovely readers and reviewers. **


End file.
